Brought Home
by Duckiedemyx
Summary: Kiba's living all alone when someone decides to pick him up. Warning: slight shounen-ai and bashing of Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Duckie: *points to picture of marluxia attacking vexen* Has something like this every happened to you? Well Hi! I'm Demyx founder of V.A.M. and do I have a product for you! Wait. Wrong one.

Zexy: Wrong script Dip-ass. *vein popping*

Duckie: I didn't mean to zexy. *sticks tongue out* well anyway! Welcome to my first story. I hope you enjoy it. Criticism is accepted.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my idea. **

Italics= thoughts

Chapter 1!~

Kiba shivered as the cold, hard, wet rain pounded on his body. Taking refugee under an old bridge he looked out at the rain. He slowly backed up into one of the walls, falling down exhausted from running in such poor weather conditions. He stared back out at the rain hating it every time a drop fell. He never really liked the rain every since his parents died. He took a deep breath, huddling his body into a tight ball trying to keep himself warm. He curled his arms around his legs and moved them up and down using friction to keep himself somewhat warm. _Don't fall asleep_ he kept telling himself. _If you do, it's the end. _He forced his eyes to stay open as much as he could but soon got so tired he ended up drifting asleep.

Inside dream land, it wasn't that much better than reality. He was with his parents in their small little house getting by on what they could all rake in. His family consisted of his father, mother, older sister and himself. They were a poor family just barely getting by but still happy to have each other. That would have continued if his sister hadn't eventually gotten fed up with her life and became a slut. Sleeping with every man that would pay her enough. She eventually got herself a decent boyfriend out of one of the men she always slept with. When he proposed to her and she rejected because she found someone with more money he ended up beating her to death. Her parents were devasted with her death and tried to make kibas life better by trying harder with their jobs. Which soon worked them to an early grave. Kiba remembered coming home finding his mother and father so malnourished they couldn't properly eat food any more and starved to death. None of his relatives wanted him because they believed he would just follow his family and die sooner or later.

Kiba woke with a start and looked at the rain still falling. It was raining the day his parents died too. It's been at least ten years since their deaths and he was now 17 years old. Kiba attempted to stand up but half way up his legs gave out and he slumped back down into the dirt. _What did I ever do to deserve this? _Kiba closed his eyes again, feeling himself get hotter. He tried to feel his forehead but he couldn't tell because his hands were as warm as his forehead. His hand dropped to his side and he leaned back against the wall. _So is this it? Am I finally going to die? _

_Kiba felt a cool hand on his forehead, he sighed as he leaned into the touch. The coolness of the hand was fading slowly as the hand moved off his forehead. He made a groan of displeasure and tried to find the hand again. He heard a soft chuckle somewhere in the distant. Kiba opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was bright, brilliant crystal blue eyes staring back into his light brown ones. The next thing he saw was tan skin with three whisker like marks on each cheek. His eyes moved up this time and saw splendid bright blond hair drooping down slightly due to the rain that was still coming down. The man smiled at kiba, "Well hello there! I thought you were dead but I guess not." Kiba looked back at the man, at his bright wide grin then collapsed._

_When kiba came to he was looking at a white ceiling. It took him awhile to realize all that had happened. He sat up abruptly when he was pushed back down by a blonde flash. _

"_No! You need to rest. That's what the doctor said." The blonde flash told him. _

_Kibas eyes adjusted to what he was looking at and saw the man from earlier. "That's nice and all but can you please get off me?"_

_The blonde stared at him for awhile then sat on his lap, "No. The doctor says you have to rest so that's what your going to do." He announced with a challenging gleam in his eye to dare kiba to try and oppose him now._

_Kiba sighed and laid back down, "Can you get off me now. Your kind of straggling my hips."_

_The blonde man looked down and saw he was directly on top of kibas groin. He looked like he had a confused expression and went to get off when his groin rubbed against kibas. They both gasped in surprise and looked at each other. "I swear I didn't mean to do that." he confessed as he got off kiba again making sure he didn't touch anything inappropriate. _

_That's when a man with dark hair spiked up in the back came in followed by a pink hair girl who looked like she should have been in a skimpy magazine. _

_She had a skin tight hot pink shirt that showed off her huge boobs and almost showed them with how low it was. She was also wearing daisy dukes that were a black leather, contracting nicely with her pale complexion. _

_As for the other man, he was wearing skinny black jeans with a striped black and green shirt with lime green knee high converses. At first it looked odd on him with his pale face but as he got closer it gradually got more fitted to him._

_The man with the spiked hair sat next to him on the bed. Kiba had just noticed he was laying on a bed. The whole bed it self look like orange gone wild. It wasn't just one shade of orange. Oh no. It was every orange from bright to dark in small little dots all over the bed. The bedspread was a satin orange while the top blanket itself was the multi-orange galore fluffy blanket._

_After his little observation he looked over at the black haired man. He stared into his black eyes and thought it was unusual for someone's eyes to be fully black so he looked harder and found that they were just a very dark brown._

"_Hello there. My name is Sasuke. What's yours?" the black haired man named Sasuke announced._

"_Why should I give my name to you? What is the importance of names anyway? Besides I didn't ask for your name. Why would I want to know your name? You're of no importance to me….. Chicken ass." Kiba said with a smirk._

_You could almost physically see the anger radiating off of Sasuke aka form now know as Mr. Chicken ass._

_He turned to look at the blonde man, who flinched as all the anger was focused on him. "Why do you always bring home the ones who have such bad manners idiot?" Sasuke said crossing his arms._

_The blonde looked at him for a second, "I don't know. It all started with you. You were the first asshole I brought in so it's your fault." The blonde smiled sheepishly. _

_Sasuke grew angrier at this and stormed out of the room, yet again followed by the pink haired girl._

_The blonde man turned toward kiba and walked over to him slowly, "It really is good to see that your awake. Hi. My name's Naruto. Lets be friends." he said holding out his hand._

_Kiba looked down at it. Maybe life was going to get better starting now. Kiba grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and shook it slowly, "The names Kiba." He said smiling._

_Duckie: Hurray! My first chapter! Tell me how it was please? Thank you for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my idea!**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Girlfriend

After spending a week with Naruto, Kiba started warming up to everyone. Not so much Sasuke, but he soon became friends with Sakura, the pink-haired girl from before. He found out that they used to be exactly like Kiba, spending nights outside trying to survive. Sakura had been abandoned by her parents and forced to work at a very young age, when Naruto found her and brought her in. He had only been 12 years old when he picked her up. When she had turned 14 years old with Naruto, he adopted Sasuke. Just like Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke was also 14 years old. Apparently Sasuke never talked about his past except to Naruto.

"Sasuke never talks to me for more than five seconds." Sakura complained on the couch. Kiba snickered as he saw her cross her arms and pout, sinking herself farther into the couch from his standing spot in the kitchen.

"Do you know why he doesn't talk to you?" Kiba asked trying to make himself sound like he was actually caring. He grabbed a water bottle and a soda from the fridge and sat next to Sakura on the couch handing her the soda.

"I couldn't imagine why," She said opening her soda and taking a sip, kiba doing the same with his water, "except maybe the time I forced him to kiss me, or touch my breasts, or-" She was cut off from having water sprayed on her.

"You did what to him! No wonder he doesn't like you." Kiba said going to get a towel, handing it to Sakura.

"What's so bad about it. He ends up going all the way anyway." She said giving a smug grin.

"Whoa! Did not need those images in my head." Kiba got up and walked over to the television in the front of the room and turned it on.

"What are you going to watch?" Sakura asked from her seat on the couch.

"Nothing much. Maybe some cartoons or a dog show perhaps." Kiba grabbed the remote and sat back down.

Eventually Kiba landed on a cartoon show with ninjas and some emo looking guy who looked like Sasuke. Half way through the show Naruto came brusting through the door.

"Kiba! I'm home!" Naruto skipped into the living room and leaned over the back of the couch and gave kiba a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Naruto." Kiba answered giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek as well. As soon as Kibas lips made contact with Narutos skin, he got a shiver up his spine. He turned around to see a girl with waist long blue-ish, black hair with unusual white eyes glaring daggers at Kiba.

"Hello there." Kiba almost whispered but made his voice be heard. Once Naruto turned around her pale face broke out into a light blush and a nervous smile.

"This is Hinata! She's my girlfriend I told you all about." Naruto announced wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiled nervously, "H-hello there." Her voice was really quiet and soft.

Sakura stood up and walked over to hinata and held out her hand, "Hi there, my name's Sakura." She shook hinata's hand, "And that's Kiba over there." She said pointing in the general direction of where kiba was.

"Hello Sakura," she glared silently at kiba," …Kiba." she said coldly making kiba shiver. Naruto grabbed hinata's hand, "Come see the rest of the house." Kiba watched them leave through the hallway.

_What a bitch. _Kiba went back to watching television when Sakura sat down next to him and voiced his thoughts, "What a bitch." That automatically had kiba laughing hysterically.

"You shouldn't say that. You don't even know her." Kiba took deep breaths trying to calm his laughter. "It's not my fault," she said crossing her arms, "She was giving you dirty looks the whole time."

Kiba smiled lightly, happy that he had a friend who actually cared so much for him. Kiba got up and stretched, "I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." Kiba started walking toward the hallway quoting from Finding Nemo, "I'm gonna getcha. I'm gonna getcha. I'm going to be your best friend." he rounded the corner and saw Hinata alone, glaring at him.

"Good feelings gone." he whispered but knew she had heard him when her glare intensified. _Okay Kiba, Do the best thing your good at. Being stupid? No that's more Narutos thing. Feigning innocence. Yeah that will do. _"Hi there Hinata. Didn't see you there." he said raising his hand and waving slightly. That apparently made her more pissed. _Run now! _his brain screamed at him. "Will do.' he whispered and made a dash for the bathroom.

_God I feel like I'm in a horror movie. _He was also at the door when Hinatas hand came out of nowhere, making him fall on his butt. _Hinata one, Kiba zero. _He looked up to see hinata looking down on him. "Where do you think your going?" She said in a demanding voice. Kiba gave a dumb look, _What the hell! Does she think she's my mother. _"To the bathroom. I thought that would have made it clear." he said pointing to the toilet.

She glared at him and grabbed his collar, "Stay away from Naruto." She let go of his shirt and walked away. Kiba didn't even process Naruto next to him a few minutes later trying to get his attention. It wasn't until Naruto splashed cold water on kiba did he come out of his stupor. "What happened!" Kiba yelled getting up suddenly only to slip on the water and fall back down. "Where is she?" He looked around frightened.

Naruto laughed as kiba fell down but helped him up to his feet, "Who do you mean? If you mean Sakura she still on the couch reading some magazine and Hinata went home a few minutes ago." Naruto looked at Kiba's frightened expression, his own expression grew worried. "What's wrong?" he asked making kiba look at him. Kiba forced his face out of Narutos grip. "Nothing. Just really need to go to the bathroom." Kiba ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Naruto stood outside the door for awhile not really hearing anything then walked away still concerned about what happened to Kiba. Kiba however was not freaking out anymore about Hinata's threat but more about how close Naruto's face was. Kiba could feel his face getting hot. _Not good! Not good! What's happening to me!_

**Author's Note**

**Duckie: I'll give anyone a cookie if they can figure out what show Kiba was watching. Plus I'll write a chapter just for you!~**

**Zexy: Hey I wanna cookie!**

**Duckie: Bummer. Oh! To all the Hinata fans I'm very sorry. It's just that no one really makes Hinata mean so I thought 'Hell why not.'**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What did you say?

**Duckie: So sorry for taking so long. I had other stuff I needed to do. Well I'm working on chapter four right now so I'll have to put that up later. Also one thing. After this chapter I'd like to get a least two reviews before I put the next chapter up. Thank you very much! This a little late but I do want to thank TwinkleNoob who was the very first to review.**

**Zexy: Took you long enough to thank him. I thought you would never thank your followers "=3=**

**And she is serious 'Write reviews or she won't post' there I said what she wasn't going to say *evil grin* but this is our secret okay she doesn't know I wrote this ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own idea.**

'_-_' = thoughts and no not the dashes….

After hour or so of being cooped up in the bathroom, Kiba finally came out. Kiba walked quietly down the hallway looking all around him. Seeing no one around he sighed an walked into the kitchen. He went to the cabinet and grabbed a cup, turning around he froze in shock, having it shatter on the floor.

"Are you alright Kiba?" a girls voice said. '_Kiba Inuzuka does not scream. He does not scream. He does not -' _Kiba screamed like a girl. _'Good job.' _Sakura flinched and backed away from Kiba. "Holy crap boy, you got some lungs." Sakura opened and closed her mouth imitating a fish.

"What are you doing?" Kiba smiled watching her continue looking like an idiot.

"Trying to pop my ears because someone decided to scream at me." Sakura said opening her mouth one more time then smiling, "Finally. Popped." Kiba smiled back at her.

"So why did you scream like a little girl anyways? You usually just jump back." Sakura stated.

"I don't really know. Ever since Hin-" Kiba cut off, hoping Sakura didn't notice. '_Please don't say that she noticed.'_

"What did she do." Sakura growled out. '_Crap. Why can't you ever be on my side world.'_ Kiba's smile widened, "Why whatever do you mean, Sakura." Kiba tried his most innocent smile but Sakura wasn't convinced.

"Now tell me what is really wrong?" Sakura sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and patted the seat next to her. Giving up Kiba sat next to her.

"Nothing really happened." Kiba said shifting his eyes from side to side avoiding Sakura's gaze. "Like I'm going to fall for that." Sakura grabbed his face and made him turn toward hers.

"Don't you lie to me Inuzuka" She gave him a stern look. Kiba sighed, "It's just that Hinata told me to stay away from Naruto." He could see Sakura getting pissed, "But that is not what's bothering me." Sakura seemed to have calmed down after hearing that.

"What really bothers me is Naruto." Kiba said blushing lightly. Sakura looked confused at this, "Did he accidentally grope you in your sleep again?" At this Kiba's face turned into a cheery red color. "No, not that."

'_God do I miss the feel of his hand.'_ Kiba showed a stupid grin on his face. Sakura saw this and smirked, "Aww. Does my little Kiba got himself a crush?" Sakura cooed. This snapped Kiba out of his thoughts, "No! What are you talking about?" Kiba gave he a confused looked.

Sakura stared at him for awhile. '_He can't be that dense can he?'_ "Do you know how you feel about Naruto?" Sakura questioned, watching Kiba's face become more confused. "Yeah of course. My heartbeat goes faster and it's hard to breath. I can't stop thinking about him. What about it." Sakura looked just as confused as Kiba, "Now how do you feel about me?" she asked.

Kiba thought about that for a second then finally said, "You're a nice friend and nothing really happens when your around me. Why do you ask?" He looked at her for a second.

'_Did he just confess that he likes Naruto and not notice it.'_ Sakura stared at her friend, and slightly worried at how his brain worked. "Dude, you like Naruto." Kiba stared at her with an indifferent look then burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about. I don't like Naruto. He's my best friend. Besides I like girls." Kiba grinned stupidly. Sakura put her hands on Kiba's shoulders, "I feel for you my friend." At that she left without saying anything else, leaving a very confused Kiba behind her.

Kiba sat in his seat, still trying to figure out what she was talking about. When arms draped over his shoulders and wrapped around his neck. He didn't process them until he felt a hot breath on his ear, "Hello Kiba." came a soft voice. It sounded familiar but he wasn't quite sure so he turned and locked eyes with pal white ones. Jumping back in surprise he fell out of his chair.

"Oww. That hurt." Kiba rubbed the back of his head were a small bump was forming. "Are you okay." said a calm voice above Kiba. Curious he looks up and locks with those white eyes again. He had to think who he was looking at for a second when it finally hit him.

"The crazy, obsessive lady." He pointed at her, his finger merely inches away from her face. Kiba could visibly see a vein pop when he did that. Trying to stay on her good side this time, he dropped his hand and attempted to get up. For some reason Hinata had placed her hands on Kiba's shoulders. He looked up to see her face merely inches from his.

'_Does this chick not understand personal space.'_ He thought, backing up to get away from her face. Almost like she was magnetically attached to him, her face moved closer while he yet again attempting to move away. " Can you please stop following me." Kiba asked her. Hinata stared and blinked once, twice, three times before she simply stated, "But your not going anywhere."

Kiba leaned back still trying to get away, falling on his back in the process. Hinata fell down with Kiba, landing on top of him. '_Holy crap is she heavy for such a skinny girl.' _He groaned in protest when she shifted her weight. He opened his eyes to see her less than an inch away from his face. Her breasts were pressed up on his chest, forcing him to look down. Hinata smirked when she saw Kiba's eyes widen, then he looked up at her with a horrified expression.

She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Kiba's. Her eyes slowly drifted close, while Kiba's did the exact opposite. Kiba stared at her wide eyed and put his hands on her shoulders just as the door flew open and a extremely familiar voice hit his ears.

"Kiba I'm home!" Naruto came in with his hands in the air, "Guess what happened at work…today." his arms slowly fell to his side as his face contorted with confusion and anger. His eyes flashed red as he asked in a menacing voice, "What the hell is this?"

Authors Note:

Duckie: Dun dun duuuuuun! Whatcha gonna do about that! Haha. I feel happy to have my first cliff-hanger! So as I said before thank you all who read my story and I hope you stay with me to read more. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Duckie: Welcome back to Brought Home chapter 4! Hurray! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I ownz nothing. Nada. Zip.**_

Chapter 4: I don't need you

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked in a menacing voice. Kiba pushed Hinata off of him and was about to explain when announced in a horror struck voice, "Naruto. Kiba pulled me down and forced me to kiss him." Hinata fell on her knees and broke out in quiet sobs. '_Why that lying little-' _Kiba thought about to voice his thoughts until he saw Naruto's face. Naruto was staring at Hinata shocked then slowly looked at Kiba, "Is that true?" his voice had a tint of what kiba noticed was betrayal laced in his words. Kiba paled, "No its not what you think." Kiba begged, the sorrow clearly visible in his voice.

"Don't believe him Naruto." Hinata said appearing right next to him, "I've been with you longer. Trust me." she interlaced her fingers with his. Naruto looked from Hinata to Kiba, as he locked eyes with him he whispered, "I can't believe you'd do that to me." Naruto walked out of the house with Hinata smiling triumphantly behind him.

Kiba was frozen on the floor staring at the door, expecting Naruto to come and say it was a sick joke. Sadly that didn't happen. Kiba raised his hand to his head, combing his hand through his hair. "He didn't believe me." Kiba chuckled and got off the ground, walking over to the couching and sitting. He turned on the television to notice the channel had Dora the Explorer on. Kiba burst out laughing when Swiper gave up on whatever he was going to take all because they told him to 'not swipe'. his laughs slowed down to chuckles then he finally grew silent. Kiba looked down at his hands in his lap as his vision suddenly got blurry.

Dora the Explorer ended and ironically a song came on that ended up making kiba feel worse.

'Here we go, welcome to my funeral

Without you, I don't even have a pulse

All alone its dark and cold,

With every move I die.

Here I go, this is my confession no

A lost cause, nobody can save my soul

I am so delusional, with every move I die

I have destroyed over love, it's gone

Payback is sick, it's all my fault.'

Kiba sang along with the song, "I'm dancing with tears in my eyes. Just fighting to get through the night. I'm losing it, with every move I die. I'm faded, I'm broken inside. I've wasted the love of my life. I'm losing it. With every move I die."

The song kept playing but Kiba ended up breaking into tears, "Naruto, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." A hand dropped on Kiba's shoulder making him flinch. Kiba looked up to see Sakura looking worried at him, "Kiba. What happened?" Sakura asked as she pulled Kiba into a hug. Kiba cried on her shoulder attempting to tell her what happened, but nothing came out except mumbled sobs.

Once Kiba had calmed himself to a degree, he removed his head from her shoulder were a big water stain was residing on her hot pink tank top. "Sorry I leaked on you." he said softly sniffing and rubbing his now red eyes. "That's okay waterfall." Sakura said patting his head and ruffling his hair. Kibas smile appeared for a split second before it disintegrated again. Sakura looked at her best friend with a sorrowful expression, "Are you ready to tell me what happened now?" Kiba flinched and shifted uncomfortably and remained quiet for a few minutes before he told her what had really happened. Sakura was silent until the end then all she could do was stare at her friend with pity and sympathy.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kiba. Do you know why she did that?" Sakura asked him hoping he would know but all he did was shake his head no. Sakura sighed and looked at her sad friend, not being able to stand it anymore, she grasped Kibas hands, "Come one. Let's go hang out with some of my friends. We need to get your mind off of this matter." She pulled him up with her and started walking with Kiba in tow. Kiba smiling faintly, "Sasuke's not going to be there is he?" Sakura laughed at this, "If you're going to be around me more, best friend, you're going to have to get used to him." Kiba rolled his eyes at her remark but started smiling more genuinely after it.

They drove in Sakura's pink mustang to an enormous mansion. Kiba got out of the car and stared at the house. "Your friend lives here?" he asked in astonishment. Sakura nodded her head but added a 'yup' just in case Kiba was too busy gawking at the house. She stopped just in front of two huge wooden French doors. Turning on her heel to look and Kiba she had up one finger, "But listen to this warning. Most people in there are the jealous type and have a significant other so don't get to friendly with someone."

Kiba laughed nervously and stood there awkwardly as she turned around to knock on the doors. A blond girl opened the door a few seconds later and noticed Sakuras pink hair right away, "Sakura, your finally here. Everyone's waiting to see your new friend." the blonds attention finally switched to Kiba and she smiled. "Hello there, I'm Ino Yamanaka, but you can just call me Ino." Kiba smiled at her friendly politeness, "Hello. I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Very nice to meet you, Ino."

Ino moved out of the way to allow them in and proceeded to a big room down a long hallway. Ino walked over and sat next to a gloomy looking guy who he quickly recognized as Sasuke. Sasuke looked unhappy when Ino came and sat next to him, then he looked like he was going to shoot himself when she started talking. Kiba chuckled at the sight while Sakura walked over to another couch not far from Sasukes and settled with sitting on the lap of a man with long brown hair and creepy pure white eyes.

When he glanced over at Kiba, Kiba couldn't stop the cold shiver that ran down his spine. He tore his eyes away not wanting to think of someone else with freakishly white eyes like him. His eyes soon scanned the rest of the room taking in all the couples holding hands, or giving gentle kisses now and then. Kiba kept looking until his eyes landed on a man sitting all alone on one of the love seats. He looked relatively tall and had jet black hair that spiked up. He was wearing a jacket about two times bigger than himself and his eyes were concealed by sunglasses. He wanted to know if it would be okay to talk to him so his eyes sought out Sakuras pink head but couldn't find her or the white eyed man from before.

Kiba sighed and moved his eyes over to look at the man from before, and noticed that he was staring right at Kiba. '_Is he looking at me or in the general direction of me. Or someone behind-' _Kibas thoughts were cut short when the man patted the spot next to him on the seat. Kiba looked behind him then to his sides but say no one else. Kiba pointed his finger at himself and the man nodded 'I guess it's me then'.

Kiba gulped and walked over to the man and sat down, glancing at the man from the corner of his eye, he realized how handsome he really was up close. His skin wasn't a pale white like Sasukes but more a cream colored, and it was flawless. While Kiba was examining the man, he didn't notice the small smirk that was growing on the mans face.

Kiba looked up at him to only have him staring at Kiba. Out of embarrassment from being caught, he averted his eyes. "Shino." came a voice. Kiba turned his head toward the man looking confused. At this the man smiled and repeated, "Shino. My name." Kiba was stunned in his seat. Shinos voice was moderately deep but not to deep. _'He has one sexy voice.' _Was all that Kibas brain was processing at the moment.

Finally snapping out of whatever stupor he was in, he smiled and answered, "The names Kiba. Nice to meet you Shino." The next thing Kiba felt were fingers on his face. Kiba tensed up and watched Shino as he caressed his cheek lovingly. "They're very beautiful," he finally answered, "the marks under your eyes." He removed his hand while Kibas moved up to touch his marks, "Thank you." Kiba blushed from the comment, tracing the outline of his family's markings.

Shino smiled at this and this time Kiba caught sight of it. Kiba blushed and looked away. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Sure he's sexy, but that doesn't mean I have to blush whenever I see him smile, or him for that fact.' Trying to get his mind off of his thoughts he did the best thing he could do, talk. Kiba soon bombarded poor Shino with question after question, trying to avoid any eye contact even though Shino was wearing sunglasses.

After all of Kibas question he learned that Shino was eighteen years old, type B blood, an only child, loved bugs and other stuff. Kibas next question kind of caught Shino by surprise, "So what do you think of me?" Shino was quiet for a good five minutes and Kiba couldn't imagine why. He replayed his question in his head and it took him a good while to get why Shino had been so quiet. "That's not what I meant." Kiba blurted out.

"I like you." Came Shinos reply. Kiba froze and looked up at Shino who just smiled in return. Shinos hand rested on top of kibas, " I really do like you Kiba." Kiba stared stupidly at Shino before his face flushed a deep cherry red as he attempted to cover his face with his hands. The last thing he say was Shinos worried expression before Kiba fell into darkness.

When Kiba came to he was staring at a white ceiling. _'Strange. My ceiling is orange because of Naruto.' _Kiba closed his eyes and thought about it for a second when his eyes snapped open._ 'This isn't my room.'_ Kiba looked from the green walls to the white desk all the way down to the sleeping form of someone on the side of the bed. He stared at the head of black locks, laying down connecting to a cream white face. It took him some time to figure out that it was Shino.

Kiba smiled and lightly stroked Shinos hair causing him to lightly stir but not awaken. It was surprisingly soft and evidently naturally spiked because he couldn't feel any of that icky feeling from gel. Shino started to stir more so Kiba removed his hand. Shino looked up at Kiba with a light smile on his face. Kiba smiled back at him and finally noticed that Shino wasn't wearing his sunglasses. Shino's eyes were a golden yellow that made it hard for Kiba to look away. Actually to Kibas surprise he was actually getting closer to Shino. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had pressed his lips against Shinos.

Kiba went to pull away from him but a hand to the back of his head stopped him. Kiba thought about resisting but thinking that he was the one who started it he shouldn't do that. Instead he slowly closed his eyes and started pressing back into the kiss. They kept doing light kisses until Kiba felt a tongue lick his lips. He pulled back out of surprise, ultimately breaking the kiss. When he looked at Shino he was smiling, making Kiba mirror his action. Suddenly, Shino asked a question, making Kiba on the spot from hearing it, "Will you go out with me."

**Authors Note:**

**Duckie****: Haha. Another cliff hanger!**

**Will Kiba go out with Shino or will he stay true to the one he really loves. Find out on the next Brought Home!**

**I couldn't resist doing that. :D**

**For this A.N. we have a special guest today! Say Hi Axel! **

_**P.S. Don't get angry at me please? It's still a kibanaru so don't try and eat me, okay? Thank you!**_

_**Axel**_**: Hi everyone. *looks at Duckie* Why would I get mad and try to eat you? Duckie, what did you do?**

**Duckie: *looks worried for some odd reason* No reason really. Beside I didn't do nothing wrong. XD**

_**Axel**_**: Okay then, that's what I thought. LOL Oh and don't do it, whatever it is you were doing. -.-**

**Duckie****: Pssh, whatcha talking about Axel. I'm not going to do ANYTHING inappropriate that might make people hate some character in the story, nor and I totally giving out a spoiler right now.**

_**Axel**_**: Good. *glomps Duckie***

**Duckie****: Don't forget to read more. Thank you very much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Duckie: I'm very sorry for taking so long. I'm tired of waiting for reviews so I'm just going to put them up when I want to. Thank you! On to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my idea thank you very much.**

Brought Home Chapter 5

I'm not going back…..am I?

Kiba stared at Shino not really knowing how to answer to the question. Shino smiled shyly, "It's okay if you don't know the answer right now. You can think about it." Shino went to stand up but Kiba's hand stopped him. He turned around to see Kiba staring intently at the covers with a blush on his cheeks, clutching Shino's jacket. Shino kneeled down to Kiba's eye level, gazing at the blushing boy. "Yes?" He asked tilting his head downward to get a better a view of the boy. Kiba's eyes roamed over the covers while he thought of his answer.

When his eyes met Shino, he whispered a quiet, "I could try."

Shino placed his hands on either side of Kiba's head, forcing his head up. He leaned in and brought his lips to Kiba's. Shino pulled away from Kiba, still feeling Kiba's lips on his. Kiba's eyes fluttered open from when they had closed during the kiss. Kiba leaned in for another kiss as his lips were missing the feeling of Shino's pressed against his.

~Time Skip~

It was only one week until Christmas and Kiba was thinking of what to get his boyfriend. Kiba had been dating Shino for a month now. Shino had said he had a surprise for Kiba so here he was, sitting on Shino's bed waiting for him to get back with said surprise. Kiba's head whipped toward the door as he heard the knob turn and Shino entered the room holding a medium sized box wrapped multi-colored paper.

"What's that?" Kiba asked, fidgeting back and forth from anxiousness. Shino just handed over the box without so much as a word. Before Shino could think about taking it back, Kiba had the wrapping on the ground and already half through opening the box. Inside the box was a grey jacket with faux fur around the hood and cuffs.

Kiba held it up to examine it further. It was made of fleece and felt soft to the touch. He set it to the side as he got up to maul Shino to the floor. "It's so beautiful. Thank you," Kiba said, wrapping his arms around Shino. Unfortunately for Shino, Kiba had decided to get up at that exact moment to go try it on. Once the jacket was snuggled onto his body he went to examine himself in the mirror.

The jacket framed his body nicely as he looked at his obvious showing curves. 'What the hell. I have more curves then Sakura. Not that she had many to begin with.' Kiba chuckled lightly at his thoughts about his best friend. He shuddered despite the warm arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Kiba looked into the mirror seeing Shino gaze at Kiba with lust-filled eyes. "Hey, no sex until I show off my new jacket."

Shino seemed disappointed even though they still hadn't done it yet. It didn't mean he didn't try. Kiba smiled at Shino as he leaned back to look up at him. His boyfriend took this as an opening as he leaned down and pecked Kiba softly on the lips. Kiba unlatched from Shino as he turned to look him straight in the eyes, "Do you want to go shopping? I feel like I should get you something." Kiba walked over to Shino's dresser to grab his cell phone and wallet.

He noticed the key he still had from Naruto's apartment. He hadn't even tried to return there after the incident he didn't want to think about. Naruto had tried many times to call Kiba for whatever reason but he had been to scared to actually answer the call. Kiba was gazing at his keys when Shino came up to take his hand.

"Ready?" he simply asked. He looked at Shino squeezing his hand lightly.

"Let's go," Kiba announced, turning them towards the door before he grabbed the keys. He placed them in his pocket hoping it would go unannounced. They walked down the street, their hands intertwined, laughing and smiling. Shino lead them to a small restaurant that specialized in soup before he was tugged into the opposite direction. When the tugging stopped Shino turned around to look at a pet store. He smiled when he saw Kiba knell down to examine a cute puppy.

It's fur was a pure white with black tipped ears. A smile found it's way onto Kiba's lips as he saw the little puppy play with the other puppies.

"Isn't it the cutest thing?' He looked up at Shino, the smile still firmly set on his face. As Kiba made to get up he saw a flash of yellow. Shino looked strangely at his boyfriend who had frozen in place, gazing past him. Shino turned to see a boy with tan skin and blazingly blond hair that stood up in every direction. The blond had caught sight of him staring, glancing briefly at Shino before his eyes landed on Kiba.

His blue eyes widened. A girl appeared right next to the blond boy. She stopped to see what was wrong, her eyes following the blond's. Shino noticed the anger that consumed her entire being when she laid eyes on Kiba. The boy recovered faster than the girl as he made his way toward them.

Seeing Naruto walking toward him, Kiba decided it was perfect to start freaking out. _'Don't come over here. Please don't.' _Like usual, though, the world decided to not listen to Kiba as Naruto stood right in front of him.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked, curiosity, worry and possible hope soaking his words. As Naruto's voice hit Kiba's ears, he couldn't help but pull the blond into a tight hug. Naruto tensed at the sudden contact but soon got over it as he hugged back with every morsel of his being. He smiled, letting a lone tear fall down his sun-kissed skin. They let go reluctantly and stepped away from each other. Kiba's face was red from embarrassment, while Naruto couldn't do anything but grin.

"So, who's this?" Naruto whispered into Kiba's ear pointing at Shino. Kiba shivered from delight as the warm breath from Naruto ran over his skin, warming it instantly. Kiba blushed from Naruto being so close to him.

He did his best to keep his voice from shaking as he attempted to explain, "This is my boyfriend Shino." Right when his mouth closed, he regretted what he said as Naruto's smile dropped.

It soon returned. "Good for you, Kiba. I'm happy for you." It sounded forced, though. He patted Kiba's shoulder then turned around, walking away with a steaming Hinata behind him who was still glaring at Kiba. Kiba looked down, feeling his chest tighten from the words. He gazed at Naruto's retreating back even when he couldn't see it anymore. He nearly screamed when he felt Shino's hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see him looking down at him with a sad smile. Growing worried he turned fully to him.

"What's wrong?" Kiba inquired.

Shino's smile just seemed to grow sadder. "Go," was all he could muster. Kiba looked at him, confusion clearly covering his face.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

Shino couldn't look him straight in the eye, so he gave his answer to the ground, "Just go." Shino gave a light push to his no longer boyfriend. Kiba looked heart-broken but turned around all the same and went chasing after Naruto. He watched his first love run after another with an indifferent face. He wasn't a man of emotion but that still didn't stop the pain when Kiba was out of sight.

Kiba ran through the throng of people that had apparently decided to make his life hell and walk in front of him. He looked desperately through the crowd before he saw a bushy ball of blond hair just standing out in the crowd.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted, effectively getting the blond's attention. Unfortunately, everyone decided to move out of his way as he mauled the poor boy to the ground. Kiba made a move to get up but was unable to because of two strong arms that were wrapped firmly against him. He blushed a dark crimson as he looked down to who was holding him. Naruto looked up at the weight that was just laying on him.

"Can you get off me please?" he asked.

Kiba looked at him weirdly before announcing, "I would if you let me go." Now it was his turn to be confused.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. Kiba's blush returned as he motioned to the two hands locked around him. Naruto finally realized that he was the one keeping him there.

"Sorry about that," he whispered, letting the brunet go. They both stood up, dusting themselves off. Kiba was about to take leave, even though he ran all the way over there to see Naruto and catch up to him only to be embraced. Kiba thought not but was stopped by Naruto's voice calling out to him.

"I'm sorry for not believing you," he spoke, making Kiba turn around looking confused yet again.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

Naruto's face grew grim as he averted his eyes. "About Hinata. When I didn't believe you." Kiba froze suddenly realizing that the white eyed girl was not with them.

"What happened?" Were the only words that Kiba thought were appropriate at the moment. Naruto continued avoiding eye contact while his brain fought with what to say.

"She broke up with me," he finally answered after the too long silence. Kiba gazed at his friend with sympathy but he didn't know what to say. He went with staring at his feet.

Kiba decided to say the first thing that popped in his head, "Why?" Naruto finally meet his eyes, a strange glint there that Kiba couldn't place what it was.

"She said that she didn't want to be with me if I didn't really love her." He looked down at his hands. "You should back to him," he voice grew quieter, "Your boyfriend, I mean." Kiba stared at him confused until he realized that he ran away from Shino, leaving him all alone. He was about to go off and find Shino but when he glanced back at Naruto he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"Actually," he started as he walked closer to Naruto. " I think he dumped me." Naruto's face broke out in full surprise.

"Why?" he questioned. Kiba glanced at him from the corner of his eye before looking away.

"I guess he doesn't want me to be with him if I don't truly love him back," he laughed bitterly. "I'm horrible for leading him on like that." He stared down at the ground, not even wanting to look up at those beautiful eyes that where probably looking at him with disgust. To his surprise, Naruto grabbed his hand. He blushed at the contact and looked at those beautiful eyes which he had come to love.

"Come back with me. I miss having you around," Naruto announced, squeezing his hand for emphasis. He looked at him with his cheeky grin that made Kiba melt on the inside.

"Already intended to," Kiba heard himself say. Naruto couldn't contain his happiness as he wrapped Kiba into his arms once more. Once he had finished his moment of affection, he let go and grinned his cheeky smile. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving here," he whined, holding his hands over his stomach. Kiba rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto's hand walking to were any place he knew had food.

They walked down a few blocks behind Naruto and spied a noodle stand. He tugged on Kiba's hand as he lead them toward the small stand. Kiba looked at it and gave Naruto a disapproving look but didn't stop his feet from moving toward. Once they were inside they both recognized a head of pink, but before they could even call out, she had noticed them first.

"Naruto." She looked at the blond then noticed the brunet right next to him. "Kiba," she basically screamed. "So, are you both friends again?" She glanced down at their still intertwined fingers. "Or more," she grinned mischievously. They both looked at her in confusion but followed her line of sight seeing that they were still holding hands.

Kiba made a move to remove his hand and act like it was nothing when he was surprised once again. Naruto had a firm grip on his hand, not even trying to loosen their hold on each other. He looked at the cherry-faced blond at his side who was desperately trying to avoid eye contact but was failing miserably as he kept glancing at Kiba.

Kiba smiled sweetly as he squeezed Naruto's hand reassuringly and made a move to sit down next to Sakura. She already had her food so Kiba thought they should order next. Kiba ordered a bowl of miso ramen while Naruto went ahead and ordered every type of ramen they had. Kiba reluctantly let go of Naruto's hand, needing it so he could eat. After they finished their dinner Kiba decided to let Sakura in about the events of the day.

To engrossed in the conversation, he didn't notice Naruto get up and walk out of the noodle stand, signaling for Sakura to stay quiet. Finally done with his talk, he turned around to see if Naruto had fallen asleep from how long they had been talking, but to his surprise he wasn't there. Confused, he looked around the shop and he still didn't see him. Starting to get worried he decided to go check outside.

After a few minutes of searching he was about to give up when he saw the familiar bush of blond hair. Naruto was standing inside a store talking to the store keeper. He walked into the store, not even paying attention to what store it was.

"Naruto," he called out to the blond, seeing him visibly tense from his voice. He whirled around, looking extremely nervous.

"Hey there. W- what are you doing here?" He fidgeted, attempting to hide something behind him. Kiba looked at him strangely, "I was looking for you." He moved closer, "You suddenly left." He yet again moved closer. Naruto's fidgeting increased. Kiba looked at him with confusion.

"You okay, man?" he questioned, "You look like you have to use the bathroom." He moved closer, growing worried at his strange behavior. He was about to move closer when he heard a bark. His head turned toward the sound and he finally realized what store he was in. There were dogs, cats, rabbits, and even some birds.

"What are you doing in here?" Kiba asked turning his attention toward Naruto yet again. Before he could answer though an old man had come from the back of the room holding a cardboard box.

"Would you like the dog now, or later?" he asked, directing the question toward Naruto. Kiba looked at him confused, something that he had been doing all night apparently. "You're getting a dog? I thought you didn't want a dog?" Naruto looked away embarrassed at this while he scratched his cheek lightly and avoided eye contact.

"Well, actually, the dog's not for me." He looked at Kiba. "It's for you," he whispered. His flush was clearly visible as he grabbed a dog from the inside the box and handed him out for Kiba. "Merry Christmas," he smiled his cheeky smile once more. The dog was a pure white dog with black tipped ears. It looked up at him and barked lightly, attempting to squirm out of Naruto's grip. Kiba grabbed hold of the dog and held it close to him, letting the dog lick his face.

"What are you going to name him?" the old man asked. Kiba opened his mouth but closed it because he wasn't quite sure what he was going to say. After a few minutes he looked at the old man. "Akamaru," he finally answered.

The old man nodded, "It's a good name." He smiled before he walked away, leaving them alone with their new puppy.

Kiba gazed down at the ground, not wanting Naruto to see him cry. He grew worried when Kiba wouldn't look at him. He placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder about to try and comfort him but was stopped short as lips pressed softly against his. The kiss was gentle and so full of meaning. They pulled back reluctantly and stared at each other. Kiba smiled at Naruto through tear-filled eyes, "Thank you." He leaned against Naruto, feeling himself getting sleepy. "Thank you," he whispered one last time before falling into a peaceful slumber.

…...

**A.N./ Duckie: I'm sorry this took too long. I write stories then I never want to type them so it takes me awhile. Just to warn you I am going to have a ****LEMON**** next chapter so please keep reading. *blows kisses to all readers and reviewers* Thank you for you support.**

_Zexy: *kicks Axel out the door*_

…_And stay out! XP_

_I was here first anyway._


	6. Chapter 6

**Duckie: Hello all you lovely readers! Glad to have you all back and reading my stuff. Sorry about the late update. I really didn't have motivation to write this story anymore but I wasn't about to just give up on it, so here we go. BTW, I haven't decided how I'll end it so I give you two choices on how you'd like to see it end. Thank you all for reading. I LOVE YOU ALL! XD**

**(Haven't edited yet.) I suppose I owe you all an apology for taking so long, so... Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did Sasuke would be having "fun" with Naruto every night and Sakura would be dead.**

Brought Home Chapter 6

I'm Back

Kiba's eyes slowly opened as the sunlight hit them. He shielded them with his hands attempting to fall asleep once again, to no avail. He sat up, stretching his muscles, looking around the room. He recognized it as the room of the one-and-only Naruto Uzumaki. He looked back down at the bed expecting a bush of blond hair to be there, but it was missing. There was a shift in the blankets. Kiba stared at the lump that he just noticed was there. Experimentally he poked the lump, making it squirm.

He pulled the covers up to see a white puppy curled up right next to his leg. "Akamaru." he breathed, loving how the name just slipped off of his tongue. He stared lovingly at the puppy as it stirred and opened his eyes, staring back at Kiba before letting out a soft yawn. He smiled and pet the dog, letting the silky fur run through his fingers. His fingers skimmed over the dogs form until he settled for scratching the back of his ears. He seemed to enjoy that because his tail was beating rapidly, abusing and disturbing the sheets under and around him. Kiba halted in his petting when a heavenly smell wafted into his sense of smell bubble. He slowly got off the bed, Akamaru trotting silently behind him. He walked out of the bedroom, descending down the hallway, his nose leading him straight into the kitchen.

He turned the corner and held onto the wall for support at the image that stood in front of him. Naruto was bent over the kitchen counter, trying to reach for something. He watched with amusement as Naruto tried desperately to get whatever it was. Wanting to feel a little superior to the blond, he walked up behind him quietly. Once he stood just behind the blond, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Do you need help getting that?" He whispered seductively. Naruto gave a start and whirled around, brandishing a huge butcher knife, which he had grabbed on reflex, holding it in front of him. Kiba gave a girlish scream as he backed away from the blond holding the big knife. Naruto, not really understanding why he screamed, advanced on the frightened brunet.

"What's wrong?" He asked, still advancing. Kiba put his hands up in a surrendering position, "Don't do anything that you're going to regret now." he whimpered in terror, his voice barely understandable. Naruto stared at the brunet in confusion before realization finally hit him and he looked down at the knife in his hands.

"Oh God, no." he yelled, placing the knife on the counter. Kiba visibly relaxed seeing the knife out of the blonds hand. Naruto frowned at Kiba's reaction; how could he believe that Naruto would harm him in anyway. The longer he thought about it, the more the memories of the Hinata incident popped into his head. A grim expression fell across his face as the memories bombarded his mind. Kiba gazed at Naruto, growing worried with the expression that he had fixated on his face.

"Naruto?" he called out softly, placing his hand down on the blonds shoulder. The blond jumped from his deep thoughts and looked over at Kiba. "Sorry, what did you say?' he questioned. Kiba scanned his facial features, hoping to find something there but whatever it was, it was well hidden. "Nothing." he shook his head. "Okay." the blond answered.

An awkward silence engulfed the kitchen around them as they searched for something to say to break the silence. Naruto won that battle, "I guess I should finish breakfast." he moved to get up. "Wait." Kibas hand shot out, grabbing onto one of the tanned hands. Naruto turned around, a look of expectance on his face, just waiting for Kiba to say something.

As Naruto gazed at him intently, making him fumble on his words as he slowly started to lose the will to say a correct sentence. "Naruto… I-" he sputtered out, gazing up in bright waiting cerulean eyes. "I-" he repeated. "Yes?" Naruto asked, growing a little impatient. Kiba drew in a deep breath and looked Naruto straight in the eyes.

Naruto was taken aback with the seriousness on Kibas face. "I want extra bacon on my serving. We also need to get some dog food for Akamaru." he announced in all seriousness. Naruto immediately deflated as a frown grew on his handsome features. His eyebrows furrowed together, giving off a totally lost look. "That's it?" he asked, "Dog food and extra bacon" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Kiba answered, oblivious to the atmosphere he had just created then shot down all by himself. Naruto could feel his blood start to boil as his temper started to poke out. "That's all you have to tell me?" he screeched, thoroughly ticked off now. Kibas own blood started to warm from the threatening aura that was coming off of Naruto.

"Of course it is. Bacon is like the best food in the world, besides Akamaru really needs food. I mean he can't always eat human food." he screamed back. "Not even close. Ramen is Gods creation for man. Nothing will ever be better." Naruto defended. "Except bacon." Kiba said with a triumphant smirk.

Naruto gaped at him, "I can't believe you. You're back for one day and we're already fighting." he growled out. "We're not fighting," Kiba defended, "We're just having a loud discussion that involves insults being thrown at each other." he argued. Naruto turned away, extremely pissed off and offended at Kibas words. Kiba felt a sting of guilt pierce his heart from his stubbornness.

"Look Naruto, I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry." Kiba said, placing a reassuring hand on Narutos shoulder. He just shoved it off his shoulder, turning around, anger evident in his clear blue orbs, "That's not what I wanted to hear."

Kibas anger flared back up, "Well what do you want me to say?" he screamed. Narutos eyes flashed red, "I don't know. Something that might actually mean something to me and you, instead of just asking for dog food. " he retaliated. Kiba shook with anger, "You want me to say something meaningful? Fine," he grabbed hold of Narutos shoulders, making sure he wouldn't move, "I love you." he declared.

**~End of Chapter 6~**

**Naw, Just kidding. I wouldn't do that.**

Narutos eyes widened as his brain attempted to process the brave confession. Before he could figure out what to say back, a pair of lips had descended upon his own. His head was swimming with confusion at what was happening until he felt a warm intruder trying desperately to pry his closed lips open. Startled, he gasped in surprise giving the wet muscle a chance to invade. Both tongues tentatively touched, soon drawing war upon each other.

Naruto forced a moan out of Kiba, swallowing it greedily as he explored Kibas wet cavern. Kibas hands found themselves traveling upward and into Narutos hair, tugging softly on the blond locks. They pulled away, Naruto making a low groaning noise in the back of his throat. Kiba placed his forehead down on Narutos chest, listening to his heart beat rapidly. They breathed deeply, trying to catch their breaths.

Naruto pulled back, placing both of his hands on Kiba's face, gazing deeply into his eyes. "Did you mean that?" he asked, voice near hysteria. Kiba sucked in a breath, Naruto looked so pitiful and frightened. He had good reason to with how Hinata had treated him. His eyes were back to their blue color and were gazing lovingly toward him.

He felt his eyes start to water from staring at all the love radiating off Naruto, focused right in his direction. "Hey," he questioned, worry evident in his voice, "What's wrong?" a tinge of panic and despair was laced in his words. Kiba shook his head, "Nothing." he smiled at Naruto who mirrored his actions.

He sucked in a deep breath, "I love you, Naruto." Naruto's own eyes started watering from all the emotions that were running through his mind, but at least his heart knew what to say back. "Me too," he grabbed hold of him, bringing him closer. "I love you, too." he whispered into the brunets ear. Kiba pulled back, looking at Naruto through his blurred vision, before he propelled his lips forward and crushed them into Naruto's for another make out session. Tongues tasted as hands roamed.

Neither had ever been this happy in their entire lives. A curious hand roamed up Kibas thigh until it made it to the hem of his shirt. The other followed after the first and soon both hands were slipping under the white tee. Kiba pulled away from the cold hands that desperately wanted to hold him. His back arched backwards as goosebumps poked up onto his skin where the hands left a trail. Sucking up the heat that was radiating off Kiba, Narutos hands soon warmed and explored more of Kibas chest.

A hand grazed over a tan nipple, forcing a low and throaty moan out of Kiba. Naruto smirked as he pulled away from the delicious lips in front of him and ducked under his chin to start viciously attacking his neck. Kiba yelped in pain, as one of Narutos enlarged fangs bit into his skin. A light trail of blood poured out of the small wound. A slimy tongue licked softly at the wound, silently asking for forgiveness for the violent act. Kiba whimpered his forgiveness as Naruto pulled his shirt over his head.

Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for the pleasure that was sure about to come, but it never did. Opening one eye he looked at Naruto, who just stared back at him with a blank expression. "What are you looking at?" Kiba asked, trying to sound sexy so Naruto would get back into it. The blank face stayed as he looked down at Kiba. A light blush of embarrassment crossed his face, "I don't know what to do. I never got that far." Kibas face grew confused at that statement, "What do you mean?" he asked.

The blush grew darker as a hand went behind his head to scratch at his scalp. "Kakashi let me borrow one of his porno books but I never finished it, so I don't know what to do next." he confessed. Kiba burst out laughing, not able to contain it. Naruto flushed a deep red, as Kiba laughed. Naruto pushed Kiba down and attached his mouth onto the brunets, effectively shutting the laughter off. Kiba smiled into the kiss, flipping them over so he could start having his own fun.

Kibas hands trailed under Naruto's shirt and traveled upward his chest. They broke off the kiss to tear Naruto's shirt away, only to latch back onto each other with their lips. Kiba drew back from the kiss and traveled southward, heading to Narutos netherlands. The zipper and buttons were taken care of in less than a second, as he slowly pulled Naruto's pants down.

Naruto attempted to protest but was shushed by a kiss as a hand moved into his boxers. Naruto shivered in pleasure when Kibas hand made contact with his penis. Kiba gave a nervous around the base only to be rewarded with a sharp gasp. He gazed up at Naruto who had his head thrown back in pleasure, cheeks flushed, and a light sheen of sweat starting to surface, giving his tanned skin a glassy and shiny appeal.

Kiba couldn't help himself as he leaned upward and kissed Naruto while his hand slowly moved up and down Naruto's length. Another moan escaped his lips as the pleasure rippled up and down his whole body. Kiba detached his lips from Narutos, traveling down to where his hand resided. Letting go of the leaking member, he placed both hands on Narutos hips hoping it would help him for what he was about to do. Naruto made a disappointed noise in the back of his throat, not happy that it was now pinning him down with its brother.

Kiba leaned down and tentatively licked the head, the tip of his tongue sliding into the slit of his dick. Naruto arched his back, trying so desperately to plunge into that warm mouth. Sadly Kibas hands were doing a good job at holding his bucking hips down. Liking this reaction out of his blond, even if it was a lot of work just to hold him down, engulfed the full amount of Narutos cock. He forced his throat to relax so he could take it all in, without gagging.

Naruto made a choking noise in the back of his throat, his hands trying to find something durable to hold onto and his toes curling. His fingers wove themselves into Kibas thick locks, tugging and pulling harshly on the brunets hair. Kiba pulled back, removing the tanned fingers from his hair.

"Don't do that. It hurt." he whined, lightly patting his hair down and running his fingers softly through it. Naruto sat up and glided his hands up Kibas back until they were softly rubbing his scalp. "I'm sorry." he whispered huskily. Kiba felt his dick harder with anticipation. He leaned back so he could see Narutos face. "Prove it." he answered back, a challenge clear in his voice. Naruto smirked as he pushed Kiba down onto his back.

"Is that a challenge?" he laughed. Kiba smiled back, tilting his head to the side, "Maybe it is." he whispered, eyes closing to half mast. Naruto could only stare at him. Kiba looked so unbelievably sexy right now, neck tilted just begging to be marked, cheeks flushed, and lips slightly parted. He felt his cock throb as he stared at the scene in front of him.

Next thing he did surprised both males. He pulled Kibas pants straight down as he shoved three fingers into his own mouth to salivate them. Once they were good and wet he lifted Kibas hips higher and slipped one of the fingers into Kibas inexperienced hole. He shuddered at the awkward feeling the finger left in him.

"I thought you didn't know what came next." he gasped, another finger joining the first. Naruto chuckled, "I didn't. I'm actually not sure why I'm doing this but it works, right?" he confessed. The last finger slid in to join the others. Kiba tensed in pain, eyes clenched tightly closed. "Sorry." he whispered, kissing Kibas head. Kiba drew in a shaky breath, letting his body adjust to the foreign objects inside him.

Naruto pulled his fingers out slowly, then thrust them back in with force. Kiba cried out in pain which soon disappeared when, on the second thrust, Narutos fingers found the bundle of nerves that diminished any pain he had left. Naruto pulled his fingers out, receiving a disappointed groan from Kiba. "It's okay." he whispered, kissing the brunet fiercely. Their tongues battled as Naruto situated himself before Kibas entrance. He thrust in, fully to the hilt, breaking the kiss in the process. Kiba screamed in pain and scrambled to get away from Naruto, pushing against his chest, as tears flowed steadily down his cheeks.

"Hurts." he whined. "It's okay," Naruto reassured, "Just breath." he said, raking a hand through Kibas hair, attempting to soothe the poor brunet. Kiba wanted to scream at Naruto for thinking it would be okay but was in too much pain to answer. Naruto didn't dare move after the way Kibas nails had embedded themselves into his skin after just one thrust. Kiba breathed deeply, forcing his body to relax to at least release some of the pain. Feeling him start to relax, Naruto being the idiot that he was took that as an invitation to keep going.

He pulled out slowly, then thrust back in full force. Kibas nails dug themselves this time into his shoulders, breaking skin, allowing the crimson liquid to flow down his back. He was going to have some pretty bad marks when this whole thing was over. "What the hell did you do that for?" he hissed, trying to relax his once again tense body. "I thought you were ready." Naruto answered truthfully. Kiba growled in annoyance. "I'm not ready, okay? This hurts like hell." he whimpered.

"Well it won't get better until you get used to it." Naruto said, a sadistic smile on his lips. Kiba grew nervous and frightened the longer the blond continued to stare at him like that. He pulled out once more, thrusting deep inside afterwards. Kiba cried out as the pain and pleasure coursed through his body. Naruto set a steady rhythm, slowly pulling out then thrusting in with all his might. On one thrust, the tip of his cock hit Kibas prostate, sending him silently screaming.

He clenched down desperately on Narutos dick, not wanting it to leave his body. Sadly it did but came back full force, hitting his prostate straight on. Kiba wrapped his legs around Narutos lower back, squeezing his thighs against Narutos sides every time he hit his 'sweet' spot. Naruto was having difficulty not cumming, with the way Kibas body was welcoming him in, obviously wanting more. No wanting to be the first to finish, he snuck his hand down Kibas body, pinching a perk nipple on the way, until he got to Kibas cock. His hand pumped up and down his length, keeping it in time with his thrusts.

Kiba moaned in pleasure as he felt the coil in his gut start to tighten, warning him of his up-coming release. Narutos thrusts grew erratic and his hand moved faster on Kibas cock, helping him with his release. Kibas eyes closed as his body tensed before he let out a stream of cum. Narutos eyes closed also as Kiba squeezed around him. He let out a low moan as he came inside Kiba. Once drained, he collapsed right on top Kiba, both panting heavily. Naruto rolled off Kiba, his penis slipping out with a soft 'pop'.

Kiba shuddered as he felt the cum slowly run out of him. He sighed in appeasement as he turned and cuddled into Narutos side. "Hey." he whispered. Naruto looked down at him, a wide grin in place. "Hey." he answered back. He wrapped an arm around Kibas waist, pulling him closer. "I hope you know, you're cleaning this up." Naruto gestured to the cum that was starting to stain the floor.

Kiba glared up at Naruto, "You are so helping me." he threatened in a deadly voice. Naruto made a low chuckle in the back of his throat. "Whatever you say." he leaned in for a kiss, which Kiba gladly became part of. A soft whine came from above their heads as they both looked up in unison. Akamaru was sitting a few feet away watching them cuddle. He whined loudly, wanting in on some of the affection.

"Sorry mutt, but I'm not really into bestiality." Naruto answered. Akamaru barked, growling cutely at the blond with his puppy voice. Naruto growled back in response, "No, he's mine." he yelled, pulling Kiba closer. They bickered for at least twenty minutes before Kiba got fed up, getting up and started walking down the hallway. "Where are you going?" Naruto whined.

"To the bathroom. I need to wash myself." Kiba answered. "I'll come with you." Naruto said joyfully. "No." Kiba demanded, glaring at the way to hyper blond. Naruto whined like a little puppy but sat down. "Come here Akamaru." Kiba cooed, motioning for the dog to follow him. Akamaru bounded down the hallway, not before it gave Naruto a triumphant snort. Kiba smiled as Akamaru followed him into the bathroom for a well deserved bath, while Naruto shouted about unfairness just outside the door. Kiba smiled to himself, he could learn to love this place once more.

**A.N./ Hay everybody! Hope you liked this chapter. I have two choices for the last chapter.**

**1. Hinata pushes Kiba into the street and he gets hit by a car and dies while Hinata gets the death sentence**

**OR**

**2. Naruto proposes to Kiba and Hinata shoots herself and/or dies by over use of pills.**

**Tell me the answer! If you don't like either, giving a nice ending that you would like. I appreciate your reviews and/or comments. **

**Until Next Time~**


End file.
